Five Nights at Steve's: Origins
Five Nights at Steve's: Origins is a FNaF fan game made by FazbearFreak. It is the fifth installment in the Five Nights at Steve's series. Story In order to understand the present, we need to go to the past. In this chapter in the Five Nights at Steve's saga, experience the origins of everything that has haunted Minetropolis since the beginning. However, you are not alone. The mobs have returned for one final attempt at destroying your soul. This time, they're the ones in control. Mobs Insane Creeper Insane Creeper is a dark green Creeper with bloodstains on its body. It also has black eyes with purple pupils. It is always smiling, revealing yellow, crooked teeth. Insane Zombie Insane Zombie is a Zombie with ripped up clothes. It also has bloodstains under its mouth, and eyes similar to the Insane Creeper. Insane Skeleton Insane Skeleton is a gray Skeleton. Its jaw is very similar to an Enderman's, and it has white pupils. It is also missing a chunk of its skull. Insane Spider Insane Spider is a purple Spider with black pupils. It also has four legs, unlike the usual six. Insane Enderman Insane Enderman is a dark purple Enderman with red pupils. Its mouth is almost always open. Nights Night 1 In Night 1, the player is tasked with walking to the end of a hallway without being caught by one of the Insane Mobs. The hallway has doorways on both sides, and some mobs will try to enter through these. The player has a flashlight with unlimited power, which they can use to scare off some of the mobs. The player can use the up arrow key to advance through the hallway, but passing a mob will make it attack. Insane Creeper Behavior The Insane Creeper can attack the player from either side. The player has to shine their flashlight on it to make it retreat. Otherwise, it will leap onto the player and explode, killing them. Insane Zombie Behavior The Insane Zombie will try to attack the player from the left doorways. The player has to shine their flashlight on it to make it retreat. Otherwise, it will attack the player. Insane Skeleton Behavior The Insane Skeleton is very similar to the Insane Zombie. However, it will try to attack from the right doorways. Insane Spider Behavior The Insane Spider will follow the player throughout the night. If the player stands still for too long, the Insane Spider will attack the player from behind. Insane Enderman Behavior The Insane Enderman will sometimes appear in front of the player. If the player walks into the Insane Enderman, it will attack instantly. Instead, the player must shine their Flashlight into the Insane Enderman's eyes until it teleports away. However, the Insane Enderman will try to dodge the light, so the player has to move around to scare off the Insane Enderman. Night 2 Night 2 involves the player sitting down and typing some sort of paper on a computer. Meanwhile, some of the Insane Mobs will try to kill the player. The player must finish five pages of the paper in order to complete the night. Insane Zombie Behavior The Insane Zombie will try to attack from the left door. The player must hold the door closed on it until it leaves. If not, the Insane Zombie will attack. Insane Skeleton Behavior The Insane Skeleton will try to attack from the right door. The player must hold the door closed on it until it leaves. Otherwise, the Insane Skeleton will attack. Insane Spider Behavior Sometimes, the player will hear footsteps. The player must stop typing their paper until the footsteps stop. Otherwise, the Insane Spider will attack. Night 3 Night 3 involves the player trying to reboot the security cameras around a building, similar to Night 2 of Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location. However, the Insane Creeper will try to kill the player, so they have to play the audio when it's close to ward it off. The night ends when all the cameras are properly booted up. Insane Creeper Behavior The Insane Creeper will sometimes appear in a doorway. The player must play an audio cue to ward the Insane Creeper off. Otherwise, it will attack. Night 4 Night 4's gameplay is a cross between FNaF 4 and Final Nights 3. The player must sleep until 6 AM in order to progress, but they also must avoid being attacked by the Insane Mobs. Insane Zombie Behavior The Insane Zombie will try to enter the Bedroom via the left door. The player must shut the door on it until it leaves. Otherwise, it will attack. Insane Skeleton Behavior The Insane Skeleton will try to enter the Bedroom via the right door. The player must shut the door on it until it leaves. Otherwise, it will attack. Insane Creeper Behavior The Insane Creeper can be seen in a toy box in the front of the Bedroom. The player must shine the flashlight on it occasionally to avoid an attack. Insane Spider Behavior The Insane Spider will try to get the player from behind. The player must shine the flashlight on it to make it retreat. Night 5 Night 5 is the final main night. On this night, the Insane Mobs are roaming around a Minecraft replica of the FNaF 1 map. The player must survive until 6 AM to complete the night. Mob Behavior Custom Night The Custom Night is after the player completes Night 1. On this night, the player can choose any night and alter the difficulty settings. Beating any night on the highest difficulty will earn the player a star on the title screen, with five stars in total. Minigames Pre-Night 1 The camera pans through Minetropolis, as the song "Chirp" plays. Eventually, it will focus on a dark corridor, and Chirp will start to slow down and decrease in pitch. When the song stops, a pair of red eyes will appear in the corridor. The words "Five Nights at Steve's: Origins" will appear. Night 1 The player is sitting in front of a TV, and is watching a show. The show is titled "The History of Minetropolis", and a narrator can be heard talking as pictures appear on the TV. "In the year 2008, Minetropolis was founded by a man named Steve Parkins. At first, the town was ordiary, with nothing too interesting happening. However, that changed when 'The Abduction' occured. An Enderman went into a house and kidnapped a young child. Neither of them were ever seen again. Many people blamed Steve for what happened. Eventually, he resigned from being mayor and left town, never to be seen again." After the narrator finishes, the TV cuts to static, and the screen fades to black. Night 2 The cutscene starts off similarly to the Pre-Night 1 cutscene. However, when it gets to the dark corridor, there is a paper attached to the wall. A hand pops out of the corridor and takes the paper. The screen fades to black. Night 3 The cutscene focuses on a phone as a message plays. After the message finishes, the screen will fade to black. "Hello, Steve. I am the mayor of Minetropolis. I am contacting you to tell you to meet me at the Town Hall tomorrow at 11 PM. This is not a request, this is an order. I am aware that you have been banned from Minetropolis after... what happened, but the ban will lose effect for this occasion only. I look forward to seeing you tomorrow." Night 4 The player is driving on a road while listening to the radio: "*bzzt* In recent news, the mayor of Minetropolis has asked the infamous Steve to the Town Hall for an unknown reason. We hope that this meeting will bring the vigilante to justice. *bzzt* An unknown Faceblock user known as "OutbreakSurvivor1" has been making claims that the "Mob Outbreak" was a hoax by the mayor to protect the city. *bzzt* A game known as 'Undertale' has become a hit sensation with the Internet. We are here with the game's creator, Toby Fox, to discuss why Undertale has become so popular. *bzzt* The player's car parks in front of a quartz building. The EnderMaster (from Five Nights at Steve's 3) suddenly appears in front of the car and leaps toward the player. The screen then cuts to static. Night 5 The player is tied to a chair, with monitors showing areas from the Five Nights at Steve's series in front of them. A voice can be heard speaking to the player. Note: The Mayor's voice is in normal lettering, PAMA's is in italics, and Herobrine's is in bold. "Ah, I see we meet again, Steve. Remember me? 'I've been watching you, Steve. '''You're figuring out too much about my operation. '''I can't let the truth get out. 'For the town's sake. ''All of this has been a game, an attempt at ending your life before you can end mine. '''But time and time again... 'you got away. ''Not this time, though. '''NOT. 'THIS. ''TIME." A mechanical hand emerges from the ceiling at this point. "You may have been wondering why you haven't seen your friends, Alex and Jesse. Well, there's an easy explanation for that. '''I killed them both. '''I can't tell you how, I can't tell you when. ''I could tell you, but what's the point? You're about to die anyway!" The mechanical hand turns toward the player and opens. "This is the last straw. ''There's no going back. ''My secret will finally be safe." The hand then lunges for the player, and the screen cuts to black. The words "The End" fade into the screen. Trivia * Night 1's gameplay is a mix of 123 Slaughter Me Street and Five Nights at Candy's 3. * The first and second cutscenes are based on Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location. * The second cutscene revealed Steve to be the founder of Minetropolis. * This is the first game in the series to have a spider character since Five Nights at Steve's 2. * Night 3's gameplay is based on Night 2 of Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location. * Faceblock is a parody of Facebook. * There is a mention to the popular RPG Undertale in the Night 4 minigame. * There was going to be a reference to "The Immortal and the Restless" show from FNaF: Sister Location, but it was scrapped. * Night 2 is the only night that was not inspired by any FNaF game or fangame. * The Night 4 minigame is the only minigame where no antagonists from the series appear. Category:Games Category:Slugslingee's Favorites